theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Moment of Truth
} Season 2, Episode 6 } Episode Information Air Date August 24, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The Descent Next Episode Bloodlines Summary Feeling a connection with Jamia still has Ayana curious of who she is. Due to them linking each other while dualing in the streets during the previous night, Ayana begins to channel Jamia in which she locates her. Through a temporary seance, Ayana asks her can they meet and Jamia responds that she will meet, but suggests no companions, which Ayana agrees upon her request. With the moonstone still in the possession of Slater & Paige, Eric decides to bring war upon them and to retrieve the legendary gem before a mistake is made upon the environment of humans. Ariana and Camille uncovers reasearch on how they will break the curse and if there is any specific location, where it must occur. The prophecy states that it must occur on sacred land, which it will happen at any graveyard in New York City. Knowing where & when it will occur, which is during the next full moon, André sends out vampire officials to stay on duty at each & every graveyard among the northeastern seaboard. Sitting along the Brooklyn Bridge, Isabella contemplates and tries to find reasons how she will cope once Eric departs from her, feeling her pain, Eric appears and they begin to discuss that nothing will change in which Isabella disagrees. Isabella explains that the agony and addiction to the human blood that he will soon begin to consume once again will change his whole persona, which Eric truly knew. He informs her that it wouldn't change that she will always be his heart and nothing more. They embrace in a gentle kiss that consisted of passion, love and regret. While walking through Times Square, Kate asks Michael what should she expect when she transfigures into a newborn. Michael replies to her that she will crave for human blood continuously and that her body will soon begin to adjust to it's extreme abilities and it's way of immortality. Loving the immortality section, Kate worries that her addiction to blood would change her, which Michael believes but guiding her into the right path will only make her even stronger and stable. While off duty during work, Dominic receives a visit from Ariana, which she justs wants to sit and converse on how life is going. Dominic seems not to have a problem with it, so he agrees. While talking on how the training from Marcus is really improving his methods on how to survive throughout the night, Ariana asks him if he wouldn't mind if they were friends, knowing that Dominic issued the decree on that, she just wanted a confirmation. He agrees and recommends that they shouldn't be all uptight and converse with each other like no other. While delivering boxes into the storage room, Marcus uncovers that Paige & Marcus are apparently eating at his diner. From 40 kilometers away, Marcus begins to ease-drop and listen to what they are planning, which nothing was stated much. As they begin to leave, Slater looks directly at Marcus and gives him a nod, implying that he knew Marcus noticed them both and was listening to their conversation. While trying to disregard the business for a slight moment, Vincent takes Destiny out to a club in which they begin to dance and enjoy the night. Taking a break from dancing, Destiny informs Vincent that she received a text Marcus, stating that he discovered Paige & Slater in the diner. Not knowing of why they were there, Vincent wonders what there intentions are of obtaining a werewolf and a vampire during the next full moon. Arriving on central avenue, Ayana meets with Jamia and they discuss of how are continuously linked. Ayana begins to wonder about her last name and lineage of witches. Jamia explains that her family background is associated with some of the witches that hailed from Salem, Massachusetts, which Ayana agreed on her part as well. Feeling that theyre prescence is strong when close to each other, Jamia & Ayana discover that they are biologial cousins due to both of their mother's lineage. Astounded as it is, Ayana begins to question why is she helping Slater & Paige, which she replies that she was forced to act upon their treacherous scheme of breaking the curse between what binds them from apart. To have them believe that their plans are still in postion, Ayana informs Jamia that she should continue to act upon their wishes until the night of the full moon occurs and they both can cancel their celebration of non-victory. During a day of business, André treats Sariah out to a movie and they discuss their future of adopting kids and where would they live after The Old Ones get tired of residing in New York. Questions that André didn't have the answer to, but he replied what will occur is that will spend eternity together and nothing will ever change their future with one another. Selene soon informs Eric of what cemetary it will be located which gives them the whole operation of Paige, Slater & Jamia. Informing Kristina about what will occur once the night is upon them, Kristina also informs Eric what he must go through with his challenging task in order to save his beloved which Eric accepts and agrees what must occur. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. Young Lovers- Love Grenades 2. East- System Officer 3. Conscience Killer- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club 4. All You Wanted- Sounds Under Radio Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes